Kami x Rock
Kami X Rock the most labor intensive lesbian fanfic ever. '-International PP Fanfic Magazine (IPPFM) except not really I don't have enough money to start a shit magazine kthxbye' The rain pounded on the roof of Kami’s house. Anxiously looking around, Kami waddled into her bedroom naked. Collapsing onto her bed, she looked outside to see the grey cloudy sky. “Why can't I marry someone that isn't a horny DBZ weeb that supports incest?” With a sigh, Kami felt the pillow that her head was resting against. Blushing at the sight of her own tits and pussy in front of her, Kami’s petite yet plump thighs flung in the air. Gentle was feeding her well. In every way, as the somewhat inflated stomach proves as sufficient evidence. The cold feeling of a wet place being met by wind swept through Kami, and she clasped her hand over her dripping pussy. Kami’s face turned red. After glancing around the empty neighborhood outside to see nobody, Kami arched her ass out and sat on the pillow. Soon, she began moving back and forth. Kami’s hips moved in every direction, and soon it became a domestic rodeo in her bedroom. ' '''Love juices leaked onto Kami’s pillow as traces of slime. As she threw her head back in pleasure, the tingling pleasure between her legs grew. Things not only began to leak down her thighs, but also down her chin. Kami’s dark eyes only supported lust if you'd look into them. Staring at the pillow with some sort of anger, she began sliding her hips more intensely. ' '“Hnngh..~” Kami moaned, biting the tip of the bedsheets. Wet clapping noises began to occur when her pussy smacked against the smooth and slimy cover of the pillow. She was losing her mind to the pleasure. Fucking Gentle was like taking anti-viagra. Their sex was one sided, like every sex situation her future husband has been in. ' 'Looking at her somewhat bloated stomach, Kami wondered how ugly the baby would be. It sucked having to marry someone through family arrangement. She slid her hips back and forth, groaning submissively. ' '“I feel it coming..I feel it coming! The power in my hips..I'm quivering..” ' '''Kami heard a pop inside the pillow, and water smeared onto her vagina. A pair of eyes spectate from outside the bedroom window. Her thighs shook, almost vibrating as a scream emitted from her throat. Kami threw her head back in pleasure, having the pillow soak up all her love juices. The doorbell rang, and her heart skipped a beat. Kami quickly threw on a robe and sprinted across the house to answer the door. Rock’s face peeked through the door. ' '“Oh, h-hi Rock!” Kami weakly grinned. ' '“Hey, I came to stop by. Is everything alright?” He asked politely. “Kind of..care to come in and sit?” She offered. ' '''Rock nodded, and walked into the house. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Kami plopped down on the couch opposite from him, setting down two cups of tea. ' '''Drops trickled down her thighs, but were barely visible unless the person was looking at it from the start. (dammit rock) Rock eyed her thighs, squirming and trying to find a comfortable position. “It must be tough about to marry Gentle, huh?” Rock sipped his tea slowly. Kami nodded. “He has sex like a hyperactive cow. Gentle and I have been doing it for not even a week and look at my belly.” She lifted up her robe a bit to reveal her bulging belly. Rock eyed the upper parts of Kami’s thighs currently exposed. ''' '''They were wet. “That must be unfortunate..I'm sorry that's happening to you.” Rock got up and sat next to Kami, patting her back. ' '“I don't even want to marry him..he's better off with Goku cumming in his ass!” Kami breaks down into tears, opening up more than she normally would've. ' '“It'll be okay..we’ve been here for each other long before you knew Gentle, right?” Rock stared into her timid yet subtle eyes. ''' '''Kami nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears. “Who says there's not a problem we can't solve?” Rock let down his pants. ' '''Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets to see a vagina on her male friend. ' 'Kami stepped back, getting off the couch. ' '''Rock pointed to a wet spot on the couch where she was sitting. “I know you want to de-stress yourself..I do too because the person I love is being given off to a slutty DBZ weeb.” He held out his hand. “Would you like to lead me to your bedroom?” Rock blushed, grinning with a sign of self doubt. Kami’s trembling hands reached out, but then suddenly grabbed onto his hand tightly. “You better not let me go ever again..” She fell into Rock’s arms, as they began their trip to the bedroom. ''' '''Kami’s wrists were pinned onto the bed, and her legs immediately were wide open. The area between her legs had turned into a water park. Rock was no exception, as his head dove into her vagina. He began eating it like a nice, warm rotisserie chicken meal from the frozen food isle. The layers of Kami’s pussy were undone by Rock’s tongue. Their thighs overlapped one another, and the super soaker water gun battle was on. Kami and Rock’s fingers dug deep into each other's soaking pussy. Both hips thruster back and forth, and moans filled the air within moments. Rock then slid his pussy onto Kami’s. Each of them began rubbing back and forth. Their clitoruses bounced up against one another’s, and love juices seemed to endlessly leak out of their second mouths. The two hot and sticky bodies rubbed up on each other, tangled up in the soaked bed sheets. ' '“I will protect you with all my power..I swear.” Rock wrapped his arms around Kami, whose face was red and lewd. Stroking her long hair and toying with her sweaty breasts, Rock was pushing Kami to her limits. Juices squirted onto their chests, and it was like Olive Garden dumped their oil supply onto the couple. ' '''She moaned as her tits flopped up and down. Kami's erect nipples were as hard as Gentle staring at Micro. At this point, they were entirely entangled in the bedsheets, clinging onto each other's warmth. ' '''“Don't leave me again..please!~” Kami gasped for air, sucking on her own finger. “You'll always be my baby. I promise.” Rock gently took Kami’s finger out of her mouth, and dived in for a tongue sucking treat. ' '“I’M GONNA CUM BULLETS!” They both screeched. ' '''Rock thrusted forward with all his might, with his clitorus in the gooey hot mess of a pussy. Thick viscous liquid sprayed all over the room, covering the walls and each other. Their pupils rolled back into their skull due to the pleasure, then collapsed onto one another. ' '''Gentle, standing by the door with his briefcase from work still in his hand, fell to his knees. “I thought you called my one inch wonder cute..” He murmured, breaking down into tears. **end**